The Immunohistochemistry Shared Resource (ISR) is new to the CCSG, but its services have been available for nearly a decade under the auspices of another VUMC research center. Many cancer investigators use this Resource, which offers immunohistochemical staining in mouse tissue and/or cellular sections. It is well recognized that the ability to make use of the large number of antibodies that have become available in Irecent years requires development of standardized immunoprotocols. The ISR centralizes this task and prevents needless repetition, and gives access to nationally-certified personnel and state-of-the-art equipment. In brief, the ISR supports cancer-related research by maintaining stocks of relevant markers (antisera) with ready-to-go protocols; screening/optimizing antisera for immunohistochemistry; standardizing quality assurance; and providing immunostaining of tissue microarrays. It will support state-of-the-art embedding, sectioning, and staining for microscopic specimens by providing paraffin embedding; frozen embedding and sectioning; sections suitable for routine staining, immunostaining, in situ hybridization, laser capture dissention and for RNA extraction from archival blocks; and the provision of guidance in techniques of quantitative morphometric analysis. Dr. Lillian B. Nanney is the Director of the Immunohistochemistry Shared Resource. She brings to this venture over 20 years of research and teaching experience in microscopy, histology and cell biology. She is supported by a lab manager and other technicians who are readily available to VICC investigators.